Queen's Blade Journey to The End
by poeticlove88
Summary: Many will take this journey to get want they want at the end. But when they make it there, what will they find. Possible harem


**Hello again people of . This is my first attempt at a Queen's Blade story. If others are still wondering about my stories Gohan's **

**Journey Home Pt1 Welcome to Marvel and Ryu: The Last Male Street Fighter, don't worry i will get to them soon, i just need to take care of **

**somethings first. Got to get ready for Fall Term. So it won't be easy trying to write. BUT i will continue to write them still. Till then on with the **

**story.**

**I DO Not own Queen's Blade. I wish though :)**

On a mountain side path, a lone figure is seen walking along its path, His face hidden hidden by a tanned brown hooded cloak. All seem silent at first until he hears voices further ahead of him. _"Hmm it would seem that i have some company ahead"_ .

Although not wanting to get involved in whatever that was taking place up ahead but since this was the only way to go so having no other choice but to move forward _" Sigh, damn i guess i have no choice but to see what's going on"_ He walked up the path, the voices getting louder and louder as he got closer.

He stopped when he got a clear view of the owners which he now knew were two women. Keeping himself hidden behind a large rock ,but also keeping the two women in view he took the time to take a good look them.

The first one who was ten feet away from him was also covered in an tanned brown hooded cloak so he could not see what she looked like. He looked to the other woman sitting on a larger rock taking in her appearance as a WTF reaction

The other woman had waist length pink hair with bunny ears on top of her head. She had a luminescent glow on her skin. A lithe physique and blue eveys with clover shaped pupils. She also had a well-endowed c-cup bust dressed in a very small transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders. Also she was wearing a revealing blouse in the form of hands covering her breasts.

The hooded woman spoke _" Are you the one that has been attacking travelers in this area ? "_ The pink hair bunny ear woman laughed at the question _"What if it was me"_ looking amused at the other woman.

_"Then i'll be the one to stop you"_ replied the hooded woman._ "You're going to stop me ?"_ The bunny ear woman laughed_ "that sounds like fun, i'll show you no mercy"_ she yelled out as she jumped from off top the rock a sword materialising in her hand. The cloaked woman ducked avoiding having hr head chopped off.

She drew her own blade and fought back. The two women's blades clashed several times before they found themselves at a deadlock. The two combatents made eye contact. _"I don't see why you try to hide your face, I can already tell who you are regardless."_ The pink haired woman said in an amused tone.

While watching what was going on the cloaked man was having a hard time trying to figure out what was going on in the mind of the pink haired woman.

_"The both of them are skilled when it comes to swords, but i can tell that the pink one is only toying with the other woman." _he thought to himself, but before he could wonder any further, the pink haired woman spoke again.

_"I can smell it, you're one of them, you're from the Vance family."_ They broke away, only for the hooded woman to charge forward, bringing her sword in an upward slash which had sliced though the shoulder of the pink haired woman. Backing away a few steps, the scarf that covered the hooded woman's face fell apart.

Still able to speak and without spilling a drop of blood, the pink haired woman voiced her confusion.

_"What, i thought you were her but, you're not Claudette?"_

_"No i am not her, my name is Leina Vance second child of the vance family ."_ She replied, _"And I was born to be a fighter ."_ Her name given, she charged toward her opponent.

The cloak man continued to ponder to himself. "_The pink haired lady still isn't taking this fight seriously. I can tell that she's fast enough to dodge the attacks, but took it anyway, and she could finish this now if she wanted to. It's like she wants something, and by fighting her opponent, does she think she can get it? Then there's Leina. She seems to try to prove herself, but what is she trying to prove or rather to whom?" _Before his thoughts wondered further, his attention was brought back to the fight at hand, by the sound of ... clothing being torn?

"It's so odd." He heared the pink haired woman say. _"You smell matches that of Claudette, and yet your not her, I mean seriously, come on... The power of Claudette, the one they call The Lightning Master, is far more powerful than that!"_ The woman taunted, while the wound on her shoulder quickly repaired it self.

The cloaked man narrowed his eyes in wonder . _"So she's able to self hear any wound inflicted on her, now i see why she didn't dodge!"_

_"Oh me oh my, did I ripped your clothes?"_ She said in a teasing tone, then she let out a light laugh of amusement.

_"She's just toying with her!"_ The cloak man's eyes narrowed out of concern for the blonde girl's predicament. "_Although. Now that I can get a better look at_ her..." What the cloak man saw from behind the rocks, was a girl in her late teens of around nineteen years of age. Honey blonde hair ,short at the front, midback length at the back and sides, and sapphire blue eyes.

While she was apalled at what just happened, and while trying to cover her modesty with a white shirt, she still held a strong look of determination.

_"What is it that you want?"_ She asked the pink haired woman.

_"Victory."_ She said simply, as if it were the most obverse thing in the world. _"To fight and defeat strong warriors, and."_ She gripped her sword tightly. "_To take part in The Queens Blade."_ She said with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm_... the Queen's Blade huh?" _The cloaked man thought to himself.

_"The Queens Blade?"_ Confusion in Leina's voice.

_"It has already started."_ The pink haired woman stated. _"It is known to take place every four years to decides a new queen to be chosen."_

_"Now then, answer my question. Clauette is one of the leading candidates to win, so how is it that you and her share the same scent?"_ The pink haired woman asked.

"That's b_ecause they're sisters dumbass, how else ?_" The cloaked man thought dryly to himself.

_"I'll kill you!"_ Leina cried! She charged forward, only for the pink haired woman to dodge to the right. With Leina wide open, the pink haired woman revealed her secret weapon! She stood tall and fired out a burst of... BREAST MILK?

_"What. The FUCK.."_ The cloak man's eyes almost bulging out of his eye sockets and his face glowed a vibrant shade of red.

At the same time, the liquid made contact with Leina's sword. Her weapon as well as her clothes dissolved. She quickly released the still disintegrating metal. But sadly, the same couldn't be done for her clothes. Leina stood still, eyes widened in shock as her clothes dissolved, just leaving her underwear and tights intact.

_"It's pointless now. You've lost more then this fight."_ The pink haired demongirl laughed. _"Your face is so cute when you look vulnerable . You ready are weakling."_

"_This isn't looking good for Leina._" The cloaked man thought to himself. his mind back on track. "_It looka like i'll have to get involved after all. _

However_,_ while the cloaked man looked on. Lenia with her clothes just about gone still looked eager to continue fight, she then had shed the last piece of clothing she had left on her torso.

_"You're truly a monster!"_ Leina cried.

Her opponent's face took on a blank expression, just as she flashed forward. To grab Leina by the throat effortlessly lifting her off her feet showing her amazing strength.

"What did you call me?" She asked "Did you just call me a monster?" Leina shut her eyes despite of the pain around her throat. _"No one who has called me a monster has ever survived."_ She told Leina, just as she tighened her grip on her neck.

_"Then i guess she and i will be the first and second ones to do so!"_ A male voice cried, just as the pink haired woman felt a powerful kick to the stomach. The force of the kick, sending her flying back, and causing her to crashed in to the mountain side creating a small dent in it.

What the pink haired woman saw, was tall man surronded by a brown cloak, just as a blue transparent arm made it's way into her stomach.

What the woman on the ledge above them saw, was a brown blur appeared into existance. while landing a powerful blow on the pink haired demon.

_"What incredible power."_ Leina thought to herself, as she watched the stranger turn their head around while removing his cloak.

_"Hey. You all right over there?"_ He asked.

"Yes, thank you." She replied. Looking up to properly see her saver, she saw a man who stood taller than her by three inches, He wore his raven black hair long tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders,. He parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side, he was wearing a tight, black short sleeve muscle shirt, with a sleeveless vest that ended near his stomach, and white pants tied on with a red belt a pair of black, fingerless his hand he held a double-edged black blade that was approximately eighty centimeters long and four centimeters wide

"Are you ok?" She asked him, concern in her voice noticing that he didn't look at her when he asked if she was alright.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Was his reply, but he still didn't turn his head. Growing more concered, Leina quitely walked around him. What she saw, was a pair piercing brown eyes facing dead ahead. He had the look of someone who was ready for battle at all times.

_"Are you sure your alright?"_ She asked again. Keeping her eyes on his.

_"Yes i'm fine,"_ His eyes were locked with hers. The way he eyes was staring at her was like he was tring to convey a silent message that she was still not getting.

_"Ok. would you just tell me what's the matter?"_ She asked sternly, as she folded her arms under her breasts.

The young man's face remained stotic, still staring at her before his eyes looked her up and down with a quick glance.. Upon seeing his reaction, and slightly insulted, she asked again.

_"Why are you staring at me, what's wrong with you?"_ This time in a rather aggrovated manner. Althought this time she got an answer out of him, but it was not what she was expecting.

_"Well since you asked, your chest is in full view"_ he said with a smirk

On the top of the ridge above them, a wild red hair ,busty woman was lying on her back rolling with laughter. While at he same time, Lenia who had only just begun to comprehend the meaning of his words, suddenly found herself blushing with total embarassment.

Completely offguard Leina was speechless for a few moments before she clenched her hands into fists_"you, you , YOU PERVERT!"_ She shouted back at him, only to make the woman on the ledge laugh even harder.

_" To think that a mortal had to hit on me like that by a sneak attack."_ The brown har man's quick reflexes was the only thing that saved him from being sliced in half as his blade met the pink hair demoness's blade

_"From what i heard you say earlier,you like to take on some tougher opponents?"_ He asked.

_"What of it?"_ She asked back. At this point, Leina , decided to stand few steps back.

_"I hope he's not going to fight her"_ She thought to herself.

_"I would like to ask you something?"_ He asked. Swords still locked together.

_"Oh! what would you like to ask me."_ She replied, with a slight seductive tone. The young man completely ignored her hidden tone, put her and her blade back. Now standing a short distance away from her, he voiced his question.

_"Would you tell me your name?"_

"The name is Melona." She stated.

"_The monster has a name?_" Leina thought. While on the ledge, the woman's eyes narrowed..

Melona thought that this boy would back down in fear after hearing her name. So she was rather suprised to see that he didn't even bat an eyelash. Insead he replied.

_"Melona huh?"_ He quietly said to himself._ "Well now i guess i should tell you mine since its only fair you just told me your name"_ Now this got everyone's attention. Leina was wondering what this young man was trying to do.

Melona was thinking something along the lines of _" This man, he seems to be really interesting". _

_"My name is, well you can call me Raven."_ He positioned himself into a combat stance his sword in right hand, aiming it at his opponent. _"And it looks like i will be your opponent"._


End file.
